Muppet Treasure Island (CD-ROM)
Muppet Treasure Island was a CD-ROM game for the Windows PC, produced in 1996 by Activision to tie in with the release of Muppet Treasure Island. In the game, the player is "Hawkins," who leaves the Admiral Benbow Inn to sail to Treasure Island. Gonzo and Rizzo accompany the player -- and so does Stevenson the Parrot, a new Muppet character who provides hints throughout the game. The Muppet characters are seen as video clips overlaid on an animated background. The voices in the game were performed by the Muppet performers: Frank Oz, Steve Whitmire, Dave Goelz, Jerry Nelson, Kevin Clash, Bill Barretta, Bruce Lanoil, John Kennedy, Louise Gold and Mark Mansfield. The human actors in the game are Billy Connolly as Billy Bones and Tim Curry as Long John Silver. The lead writer was Larry Kay, with dialogue by Craig Shemin, Ray De Laurentis and Mark Loparco. Plot Part 1: Treasure Map at the Benbow Inn Hawkins, with Stevenson the Parrot guiding him, listens with Gonzo and Rizzo to Billy Bones' tales about the treasure map. Billy Bones screams when he finds the black spot that Blind Pew left in his bedroom. Later on Hawkins finds the key to the sea chest which leads to the treasure map while running away from pirates from the Admiral Benbow Inn, The dynamite goes off but Rizzo falls in the molasses barrel and gets molasses all over Hawkins' clothes. Part 2: Shopping in Bristol Town The player goes to Pops' Potpourri for new outfit to be more presentable to Squire Trelawney's butler, Jeeves. The butler introduces Squire Trelawney's half-wit son, who gives him a seal of passage so he can board the Hispaniola. He gives the seal of passage to Mr. Arrow Part 3: Sailing on the Hispaniola Ship Hawkins boards the Hispaniola and sails off on the sea to Treasure Island, where he is greeted by Captain Smollett and Long John Silver. He works on various tasks such as making apple pie, firing the cannon, building a ship model, weighing the anchor, and loading the lifeboat. Later that night, Hawkins looks at the night sky stars with Long John Silver and later Captain Smollett. Jim goes to sleep in a barrel. The next morning, Hawkins is awakened by Long John's meeting with the piratical crew, who plot a mutiny. The player warns the captain, who lets Hawkins take the steering helm and sail to Treasure Island. When they arrive, Long John Silver calls over to Hawkins to give him his walking crutch but then blindfolds and kidnaps the player. Part 4: Arriving at Treasure Island On Treasure Island, Long John takes off the blindfold and lets Hawkins explore the island. Hawkins solves the Sealed Cave puzzle. Long John has Hawkins open the treasure chest only to find out it's empty, angering the pirates. Hawkins solves the skull word puzzle and opens the way to Benjamina Gunn's hideout. Hawkins meets Benjamina who has a talk with Smollett. The player finds the piles of gold coins and other precious treasures which are carried off to the ship. But the pirates took over the ship and are guarding the treasure. Hawkins throws coconuts at the pirates and takes down the Jolly Roger flag. The pirates surrender and Jim rescues Smollett and Benjamina Gunn and takes the treasure home on the ship. Long John Silver stays behind on the island and says goodbye before the ship heads for home. Gameplay The Player explores the game in a click and point adventure game. They have to click on various objects and people and have to find the key, find messages in bottles with the Ghost of Captain Flint speaking. They also have to find certain items to progress in the game. There are many minigames the player has to play in order to continue on with the game. Minigames Pops' Potpourri Pie Shoot: In this game, Hawkins must launch pies at pirates who loiter at Pops' Potpourri. Jim gets one coin for every pirate he hits with a pie. But if he hits the customers he loses a coin. This money can be used to buy a more presentable outfit to meet the Squire. Player Piano: In this optional game, Inside the Spyglass Inn, Dr. Teeth is tired of playing the Piano and lets Hawkins play around on the piano getting coins which the player leaves behind, they have a chance of getting a compass rock. Help Mr. Silver in the Galley: One of the job requirements that Captain Smollett asks for Hawkins to do is make an apple dumpling for the crew members, Rizzo the Rat will eat the apples you put in the pie. Fire the Cannon: Hawkins must fire at targets that Dr. Livesey and Beaker orders him to do to make sure the cannons work well. Weigh the Anchor: Hawkins must weigh the anchor as well as fish for treasure such as the compass rock and a message in a bottle by Captain Flint. Build Your Ship Model: Hawkins must build a ship model and learns by Smollett and the Squire how the ship works. Shanghai: An optional game that allows you to make matches on two pieces to reveal a screenshot picture of the game. Load the Jolly Boat: Hawkins must load the lifeboats using Gonzo's nose as a crane to load cargo into the lifeboats. Astronomy Lesson: '''At night, Hawkins needs to match the star constellations to form a picture and Long John or Smollet explains to him the Greek myths of the past. '''Steer the Hispaniola: Hawkins has to steer the ship to Treasure Island safely. Flint's Folly: Hawkins has to find four compass rocks and match the rocks and put the four coins in the right place to open the way in the cave. Decode the Secret Password: Hawkins has to match the right words to open the secret passage to Benjamina Gunn's hideout. Benjamina's Shell Game: '''Hawkins has to match the jewelry including diamonds to Benjamina Gunn's treasure room. '''Move the Treasure to the Hispaniola: Hawkins has to throw the coconuts at the pirates in order to lower the Jolly Roger skull flag and replace it with the Untied Kingdom flag and win the piles of gold coins and other treasures. Cast of Characters Muppet performers Dave Goelz as * The Great Gonzo as Himself * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew as Dr. Livesey * Waldorf as Ship Figurehead * Zoot Steve Whitmire as * Rizzo the Rat as Himself * Kermit the Frog as Captain Abraham Smollett * Beaker as Himself * Jacques Roach * Walleye Pike Jerry Nelson as * Statler as Figurehead * Mad Monty * Blind Pew * Lew Zealand * Floyd Pepper * Pops * Mr. Plagueman * Calico Frank Oz as * Fozzie Bear as Squire Trelawney * Miss Piggy as Benjamina Gunn * Sam Eagle as Mr. Samuel Arrow * Animal Kevin Clash as * Polly Lobster * Spa'am Bill Barretta as * Angel Marie * Clueless Morgan * The Swedish Chef * Pig as Guest at Benbow Inn Bruce Lanoil as * Stevenson the Parrot Louise Gold as * Female Tourist Rat John Kennedy as * Dr. Teeth Other Muppet Cast * Wolf as sailor * Moose Head * Cart driver * Crocodile * Island Heads * Skulls * Goat * Jeeves the butler * Tomatoes Human characters * Billy Connolly as Billy Bones * Tim Curry as Long John Silver * Billy Bones' mother in portrait * Ghost of Captain Flint Music The music in this game is composed by Nathan Wang and uses the film's music score from Hans Zimmer. One of the notable songs in the game is an instrumental version of "Drunken Sailor" and also the song "99 Pieces of Cheese on the Wall" (performed by Rizzo the Rat). Song list * "99 Pieces of Cheese on the Wall" * "Drunken Sailor" * "Shiver My Timbers" * "Something Better" * "Sailing for Adventure" * "Cabin Fever" * "Professional Pirate" * "Love Led Us Here" External links * IMDb __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Video Games Category:Muppet Treasure Island Merchandise